Patience Is A Virtue
by CChicka
Summary: I'm not really good at summaries. Just know that it's good and it's a Trory, cause I don't like Dean. :P
1. An End and A Beginning

Part 1: An End and A Beginning  
  
AN: This story takes place starting about a day before the whole "I hate him, I love you" thing. Since I hate how that season ended and think that Dean is a jealous bully, this is how things would be in my own little world. Also, Jess is already in Stars Hallow, and Rory and Jess are best friends. Contains references to season's one and two.  
  
Disclaimer: Um, If you've seen it on Gilmore Girls than I don't own it. Oh, and for all you CMM lovers, I heard somewhere that he might be coming back!  
  
Stars Hallow- Thursday Afternoon (One Month Before School Ends)  
  
Rory had just gotten out of a meeting early and was on the bus home. As she stepped off of the bus and looked at the empty park bench, she sighed. Maybe I'll go talk to Dean and make up, she thought to herself, I really miss him. As she walked to Stars Hallow High where she knew that Dean played basketball afterschool, she thought of what she might say to him.  
  
She opened the door to the gym and let out a small gasp. There, glued to the head cheerleader, was Dean. Rory couldn't believe it. She ran out before Dean could see her. She was running so blindedly that she didn't even notice Jess until she ran into him.  
  
"Oh Jess, hi. Listen I can't talk right now, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeh alright Rory. Are you ok?"  
  
"No, but I'll tell you about it tomorrow. Right now I need to see my mom."  
  
Rory finished running home and, after a quick search for the phone, called her mom at the Inn.  
  
"Independence Inn"  
  
"Mom? It's Rory."  
  
"What's wrong Honey? No, scratch that, I'll be home in a half an hour." Click.  
  
Rory smiled through her tears. Just like her mom to drop everything to rush home at the slightest sound of a problem. But why a half an hour? Rory wondered. Usually it wouldn't take more than ten minutes.  
  
Rory got out of her Chilton uniform and headed to the table to study some. She had to do something to keep the tears from flowing freely. Ten minutes later, Rory knew what had taken her mom so long. Lorelei walked in to the house carrying two cups of coffee and two quarts of Cookies n' Creme icecream.  
  
"Ok before we start, which do you want first, coffee or icecream?"  
  
"Coffee" they said together. They went into the living room and Rory told Lorelei everything that had happend that afternoon.  
  
"Oh that dirty little @#$$#4%4! When I get my hands on him. You know what we need don't you? MOVIE NIGHT! I'll call Luke."  
  
Lorelei/Luke Intercut  
  
"Luke's"  
  
"Hey Lukeypoo, I need two Gilmore Girl specials with a side of rotten guy chick flicks."  
  
"Hello Lorelei, I'll send Jess."  
  
20 minutes later there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Wow you guys are good" said Lorelei opening the door.  
  
"Well at Lukey Poo company, our motto is 'If you don't get it in less that 30 minutes, you actually have to pay!'"  
  
"Well here's a tip 'Don't let the door hit you on the way out, cause it hurts your butt'"  
  
"Thanks I'll remeber that one. See ya."  
  
"Thanks Jess."  
  
By the time Rory fell asleep, it was 11:00 and they had eaten 2 cheesburgers (each), drank four cups of coffee (each), ate all the ice cream, and wathed six chick flicks about guys who broke girls hearts and got their butts kicked for it.  
  
Chilton Friday Afternoon-Rory's Locker  
  
"So when should I pick you up? Around seven?"  
  
"What are you talking about Tristan?"  
  
"The P.J. Harvey concert, Mary, when should I pick you up?"  
  
"Who said I'm going anywhere, especially with you?"  
  
"Oh, You wound me Mary," he clutched his chest and grimaced.  
  
"Maybe if you asked instead of told..."  
  
"Ah, but what's the point? You can't resist my boyish charm.But alas, what the lady wishes the lady recieves. Mary will you go to the P.J. Harvey concert with me in one months time?"  
  
"No," she said slamming her locker closed,"Wow, that felt good. Let's try it again, No. I think I like that. NO! he he"  
  
Tristan grabbed her books. "Ah hah. Now you don't get them back till you say yes."  
  
"Keep them," and she walked out to the court yard to catch her bus.  
  
"Rory!!"   
  
"Dean?!? What are you doing here?"  
  
Tristan had caught up to her, but he stopped in his tracks. He figured he should just drop the books and run, but he couldn't for some reason.  
  
"I came to take you home so we could talk. Rory, I love you. I want to be with you. I can wait a little longer to hear you say it cause I know that--" but Rory cut him off there.  
  
"You Love me? You LOVE ME?" she screamed. Everyone was looking at them, but she really didn't care. "Is that what you said to Bambi or Candy or whatever the hell her name is when you were practically having sex with her in the gym yesterday?"  
  
"No, Rory, I--"  
  
"No Dean, you were right about one thing, we shouldn't be together, I don't love you. Dean, I never loved you, and now I can't even stand to look at you! Go Dean, just go and find some girl with an inanimate object for a name, and bang her."  
  
Dean was silent for a second and then he got into his car and sped off. Rory started to walk to the bus stop, but Tristan Cut her off.  
  
"Want a ride?"  
  
"No thanks Tristan."  
  
"Come on Rory, you just missed the bus and it own't be bac for an hour. Just let me take you home. I promise not to bite."  
  
"Oh all right."  
  
Tristan pulled the car around. It was a nice black corvette convertible.  
  
"Flashy, just like you DuGrey."  
  
"You know it," he said as he opened her door. She slid into the leather interior. This is definitely better than the bus. she thought. Tristan got in the car and drove to Stars Hallow. They were silent except for her wispered directions, but it was a comfortable silence.   
  
When he pulled into her driveway, opened her door, and helped her out of the car, Rory smiled alittle. He walked her up to the door, her books still in his hand.  
  
"So, can I have my books back now?"  
  
"Of course not! I already told you, you don't get them back until you say yes."  
  
"Fine yes!" she said grabbing her books.  
  
"You mean you'll go with me?" he asked completely shocked.  
  
"No, you just told me to say the word yes, so I did."  
  
"Hey that's not fair!"  
  
"Yes it is," she said snatching on of the concert tickets out of his pocket. "I have my books, my ticket. I think this means I won." and she shut the door.  
  
Tristan stood there stunned for a second. Then the door opened.  
  
"Oh and Tristan," Rory said.  
  
"Yeh?"  
  
"Thanks," she gave him a small smile and shut the door again.  
  
Tristan smiled to himself and got into the car, cause that wasn't a sarcastic "Thanks" that had been a true "thank you for being there for me." Now, how was he going to get here to go to that concert with him?  
  
TBC  
  
AN:Ok that's all for now! Please R/R! 


	2. Tristano and Roriet

PART 2: TRISTANO AND RORIET  
  
AN: THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! HEY, I'M SORRY IF IT TAKES ME A FEW DAYS TO UPDATE, CAUSE I'M GROUNDED AND I HAVE TO SNEAK ONTO THE COMPUTER.THANKS AGAIN!!!  
  
~THE CRAP SHACK FRIDAY EVENING~  
  
"Tell them I broke my leg and I can't leave my bed for three months," Lorelei yelled down the stairs.  
  
"But what if the come here?"  
  
There was a pause and then the sound of running. "Well then we musn't be late. Shame on you for keeping us."  
  
"Yes mother how dare I?" Rory laughed as she hopped into the Jeep.  
  
~GILMORE MANSION~  
  
Ding Dong. The door opened. "A yes," said the young maid, "Miss Lorelei and Miss Rory, they are waiting in the lounge for you."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Welcome Rory! Can I get you something to drink? Lorelei a pleasure."  
  
"Right back at ya daddyo. I'll just take whatever mom is having thanks."  
  
"Alright, and you Rory since you are the one that I asked?"  
  
"Just a coke, please, Grandpa."  
  
"Never mind all that Richard, let's eat so we can get to the you-know-what!"  
  
"Alright, Emily. Everyone to the dining room."  
  
"Wait, what's the you-know-what?" asked Lorelei.  
  
"You'll find out after dinner, Lorelei, be patient. It's not for you anyway it's for Rory."  
  
Rory looked puzzled. "For me?" she asked.  
  
"Yes darling," said Emily, "we have an end of the year present for you."  
  
"We are giving it to you alittle early, but we'll explain more after dinner."  
  
Dinner consisted of Lorelei shoveling food into her mouth trying to hurry everything up, as she encouraged Rory to do the same, and Emily and Richard giving her dismayed looks.  
  
Once they had finished dinner, dessert, and coffee Richard stood up. "Well I guess we've kept you in suspense long enough. Rory would you like your present now?"  
  
"Yes she would! Let's go!" answered Lorelei.  
  
"Very well then get your coats, it's outside."  
  
"Outside? Hey maybe its a horse, Rory, you always wanted a pony."  
  
When they got outside Emily told Rory to close her eyes. "You to Lorelei, I don't want you telling her."  
  
They guided Rory a few feet and let her open her eyes. She gasped. There, standing in front of her, was a 1999 Ford Mustang Convertible.  
  
"Well do you like it?" asked Richard, "we bought it from our neighbor, but he never used it so it's practically new and in marvelous condition."  
  
"Oh my gosh, thanks you guys so much! I'm speechless, you really shouldn't have."  
  
"Well, we could have waited, but you needed a pick me up, and, besides, now you can break it in at school and you don't have to ride that dreadful bus," said Emily.  
  
"Thank you so much Grandma and Grandma," she said giving them hugs.  
  
"Rory, we should leave now. It's late. Nice seeing you mom, dad. Come on honey, get the keys so you can drive it home."  
  
Richard handed her the keys. "Use it well my dear. Goodbye."  
  
"Yes dear, see you next week."  
  
And they left [AN:creative right? :)]  
  
The weekend passed by uneventfully, with Lorelei using Rory's car to do 360's and spinning out in front of Luke's, driving Taylor mad.  
  
~CHILTON SCHOOL MONDAY EXT.~  
  
Rory could feel the gazes on her as she pulled up in her new car. She felt good, getting all this attention from her fellow Chiltonites. Even more so when she stepped out of the car. Rull of confidence, she walked through the courtyar, into the school and to her locker. There was Tristan, but he had something in his hand. What was it?  
  
"COFFEE!!!!" Rory screamed. "Coffe Coffee Coffee Coffee!" she snatched it out of his hands. "I got coffee, I got coffee, I got coffee hey hey hey hey." [AN:this is from little rascals. very good movie] she sang dancing around.   
  
Tristan laughed, "Yeh your welcome."  
  
"Shh not while I'm drinking," and proceded to gulp down the coffee in two seconds. "Okay now." she said opening her locker.  
  
Tristan laughed again. "You know Tristan, I don't think I've ever heard you laugh before. Mmh you do alot of smirking, not alot of laughing. Why is that?"  
  
"So Rory--" Ring Ring He was cut off bye the bell.  
  
"Come on Tristan, let's get to Shakespeare."  
  
"Hey Tristan,"yelled a girl with her skirt way too high. Rory recognized her for Tristan's flavor of the week."Oh, gotta go Mary. I'll meet you in there."  
  
"Okay but it's on your head." Rory walked int he class room just as the final bell rang.  
  
"Settle down people," said Mr. Medina, "Now we've jsut finished the play 'Romeo and Juliet'. We will mow split in to groups for our projects. When I give you your numbers, please procede to the area designated. Also note that this project will take the place of your exam, and will be worth 50% of your grade."  
  
Rory almost didn't here her name called, wondering where Tristan was. "Group Five: Paris, Madeline, Rory, Adam, Louise, and..." the door opened and in walked Tristan, noticably tousled. "...Tristan. Mr. DuGrey nice to have you, group five please."  
  
Rory could only imagine what Tristan had been doing with that girl. She grew angry.  
  
"So what are we doing?" asked Tristan, once they had gotten in there groups.  
  
"You would know if you had been here," snapped Rory. The group looked at her, bewildered. That was usually Paris' line. Before anyone could answer, Mr. Medina started talking again.  
  
"Now your group number pertains to yoru act. You will write out the script and we shall put on our production in three weeks. GO!"  
  
"Okay well the first thing we must do is set up characters."  
  
"Tristan should be Romeo, cause he looks the part," said Madeline.  
  
"Oh, gag me,"mumbled Rory. Tristan raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Yeh, plus if Adam did it, he's probably throw up," added Louise. Rory looked over at Adam who looked like he might throw up thinking about it.  
  
"Alright," said Paris,"but if you mess this up I will kill you and give your body to cannibals so that noone will recongnize it, understand?" Tristan nodded. "Good because this is 50% of our grade. Now who wants to be Juliet? Madeline?"  
  
"No definitely not. I'm doing costumes."  
  
"Fine, Louise?"  
  
"Uh uh, sets. The whole dieing thing isn't my jazz."  
  
"Fine Rory, you or me?"  
  
"I don't care Paris."  
  
"Oh, I have an idea" said Tristan, "heads Paris, tails Rory. Ready?" Tristan flipped the coin. When it landed everyone leaned over.  
  
"Tails," said Paris obviously relieved,"sorry Rory." Rory nodded like she didn't care.  
  
"Well then. Where can we practice?"  
  
"I can get Miss Patty's place, it's got a stage."  
  
"Alright. We'll do our first practice on Wednesday. Everyone get directions from Rory. Be there at seven o'clock and come prepared."  
  
The bell rang amd everupme scrambled out. For the rest of the day, Rory pretty much avoided Tristan, but she didn't know why. She just knew that she dint' want to see him. Finally he caught her at her locker at the end of the day.  
  
"Hey Mary, how's it hanging?" Rory jumped at the sound of his voice. "Scare you?"  
  
"What do you want Tristan?"  
  
"Well I need directions to this party Wednesday don't I?"  
  
"DuGrey get off it. You know where it is. What do you really want?" she closed her locker and started to the parking lot.  
  
"Well I was going to ask to escort you home, but then I remembered you got a flashy nerw car. Joining the elites are we?"  
  
"My grandparents gor me an end of the year present to cheer me up." she said looking away as tears sprung to her eyes, thinking of Dean, but they didn't fall.  
  
"Hey Rory stop," he said pulling her face to him. "Stop, please, don't cry over jerk, he's not worth it. He's not worth you." He brushed away her tears.  
  
The look in Tristan's eyes were of concern, Rory knew, but she was sitll hurt about this morning. She turned away to get in the car. "See you later Tristan, your fan club awaits." He looked over his shoulder at the girls that were coming towards him and was about to tell Rory exactly what he thought of them, but she had already started the car and was off.  
  
He couldn't think of what had made her so mad at him. he had though he had won her over with the coffee, but in Mr. Medina's she'd been so cold. What had happend?  
  
And then he remembered, Sharon. Sharon had been there right before first. And then he'd gone to class severley tousled form trying to keep her off of him long enough to tell her they were through. But Rory couldn't be upset over that could she? Maybe he had finally gotten to her. He smiled and as he pushed through his "fan club", he hatched a plan. This Shakespeare was going to work for him.  
  
AN: Hey you guys! Please tell me what you think! I have all the way through Chapter 4 done, it's just a matter of posting! Keep those reviews coming! you guys are great! Coming up in the next two Chapters: Things get interesting as Rory and Tristan realize what they feel for each other, and Jess get's invovled, oh and a carnival, cause I love carnivals! 


	3. Acceptances and Just Friends

PART 3: JUST FRIENDS AND ACCEPTANCES  
[AN: If it's in parenthesis it's a person's thoughts if it's in brackets then it's an authors note]  
  
~WEDNESDAY 6:00 MISS PATTY'S STUDIO~  
Rory had gotten to Miss Patty's early to make sure that everything was in order, and Miss Patty wouldn't be around. Miss Patty finally left at 6:20, now Rory started to clear the stage and set up the makeshift props she had, when there was a knock at the door. (God, I hope it's not Paris).  
  
Well it wasn't Paris. It was Tristan. Rory sighed in relief. "Thank goodness you're not Paris."  
  
"Thanks, I tell myself the same thing everyday."  
  
Rory smiled, "So what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was wonder the impression I was supposed to be here," he smirked at her.  
  
"Yeh, but your early, I figured you'd swagger in late with some lame excuse."  
  
"Can't stop thinking about me, Mary? No, really I came to talk to you before drill sergeant gets here."  
  
"Oh, what about?"  
  
"Yesterday morning, when Sharon called me over to her and I was late to class. It wasn't what you think. I was just telling her that we couldn't see each other again."  
  
"Oh...whatever," but she felt relieved. Just then Paris walked in with Madeline and Louise in tow.  
  
"Oh good you're here on time. Adam is on his way. Let's get started."  
  
Practice went by uneventfully and two hours later, Paris was satisfied with the first half.  
  
"All right folds we're done with the first half of the act. When can we meet fo the second half?"  
  
All of the rich people in the room, which was everyone besides Rory, got out thir palm pilots. "Sunday at six, Rory can you get this place again?"  
  
Rory looked at the chalkboard where Miss Patty kept track of her schedule. "Okay but we can't get here early. She has ballroom dancing untill then."  
  
"Then let's make it six-thirty. Rory can you come over on Sunday morning and pick up the set? We'll have it ready by then, right Adam and Louis?"   
  
"Ye-ye-yes Paris," Adam stuttered.  
  
"Sure Paris, I'll pick up the stuff, how about ten?"  
  
"Great! See you guys tomorrow, please keep working on your parts."  
  
They all left and Rory put everything back the way it was and wrote herself onto the board. Then she went home.  
  
The next few days consisted of people bugging her, Tristan bugged her about everything, Paris bugged her about the play, her teachers bugged her about exams, even her mom was starting to bug her. By Saturday night she was about to crack. When her mom came in, she quickly left. "Gotta take care of something for a project." (t wasn't a lie.) she thought as she ran out the door to Luke's.  
  
"Hey Rory," said Jess to her as she walked in, "you look like you could use some coffee." He poured her an extra large cup.  
  
"Thanks Jess. I'm actually on my wits end. The stress of the end of the year you know."  
  
"Yeh. My teachers are up my butt."  
  
Rory smiled, "Hey is Luke around?"  
  
"I'm here Rory, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing, can I borrow your truck tomorrow? I have to pick up props and sets in Hartford and my car isn't big enough."  
  
"Yeh sure Rory, I won't need it tomorrow. Let me go get the keys."  
  
When Luke got back he pulled the truck around. "Thanks so much, Luke. I won't be able to give it back to you until around 9 or ten."  
  
"That's fine. Like I said, I won't need it."  
  
"Thanks, you guys are the best." she gave them a weak smile and left.   
  
"There's more on her mind than school," said Jess, "I just can't figure out what."  
  
"You think it's still Dean?"  
  
"No definitely not. She knew that was coming, she's over it."  
  
"What else could it be?"  
  
" I don't know, but she can't tell me and it's worrying me."  
  
"Hey you know what Jess? I think we just had a conversation."  
  
"Yeh, I won't tell if you don't," he smiled at Luke.  
  
"Deal," and Like went back to the grill.  
  
~SUNDAY MISS PATTY'S 6:00PM~  
Well Jess was right, Rory was thinking about more than just school. She was thinking about Tristan. (Why does he have to be so difficult?) as she set up the props. Rory shook the thought away. Why should she care? They were just friends. Heck, they weren't even that.  
  
~Later that night~  
"O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die." Tristan leaned into Rory, but before he touched her lips {she could feel the electricity between them} he pulled away. "Can we get a break Paris?"  
  
"Ugh! You have to do this scene it's the most important part!"  
  
"Well then, if I can't concentrate it won't work. I need a break."  
  
"Fine, everyone call your families, this will be a while. Take fifteen and that's it!"  
  
Rory was puzzled. She had thought things were ogoing okay with them. She really hated this.   
  
(Come on DuGrey, get it together! You can do this!) Tristan was thinking to himself. They got back on stage to do the scene again.  
  
"Okay Rory now lie down and play dead.{Rory did what she was told}and Tristan start off from where we left off."  
  
"O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die." Once again, Tristan leaned into Rory, but this time he had to go through with it, he took a deep breath and touched his lips to hers. It was like a fire had gone off in their bodies. It was all she could do not to shake uncontrolably. The kiss lasted maybe two seconds, but Trista felt they were the two best seconds in his life. He pulled away and died, thankful that he didn't have to do anymore.  
  
...30 minutes later...  
  
"Ok now you go to Romeo..."  
  
"Yea, noise? then I'll be brief. O happy dagger! {Snatching Romeo's dagger} This is thy sheath; {Stabs herself} there rust, and let me die. {Falls on Romeo's body, and dies}.  
  
Then Paris, as the Friar, said her speech and they were done. "Good job you guys. See you tomorrow!"  
They all left except Tristan. "Need a hand?"  
  
"Sure" Tristan helped her move all the props backstage in silence. "Thanks," she said when they were done. "I have to take the truck back to the diner. Wanna grab a bite with me?"  
  
"Yeh I'll just follow you."  
  
"Or you could come with me. It's right across the street."  
  
"Oh, ok." They got in the truck and Rory drove around to the back of the diner. They walked in.  
  
"Hey Luke! I brought back your truck. Thanks alot." she said tossing him the keys. They chose a table at the back of the room where there was some privacy. "I'm gunna go order, I'll be right back."  
  
Tristan sat trying to think of something good to say when she came back. She walked up to the counter, "Luuuuuke!"  
  
"You sound happy. Who's the guy?"  
  
"Just a friend from school. We are working on a play and he helped me clean up si I offered him food. Speaking of which, 2 Gilmore special please."  
  
"Can he eat that much? I'll go tell Ceasar." Jess walked up to the counter.  
  
"Oh Jess! I'm going to be studying all night. I have a huge test." she said hoping he'd catch on. It was their code.  
  
"What a bummer," she smiled, he got it.  
  
"Yeh right after I eat. Thanks Luke." She left to go back to Tristan. "Hey, here you go. One Gilmore special."  
  
"Thanks. Wow, you guys must eat alot."  
  
"Well we're still growing," she said pouting.  
  
"Yeh growing sideways," they laughed.  
  
"Oh Tristan I was thinking. Since I'm going to see PJ Harvey and your going to see PJ Harvey, and our seats are coincedentally next to each other, I figured that we might as well hang out while we're there."  
  
"Okay, but only on one condition."  
  
"What?" she said waiting for the rude comment.  
  
"We eat here before we go, this is great stuff."  
  
"Hey I like this kid, good taste," said Luke who had been "walking by".  
  
"Thanks for the opinion Luke. Oh This is Tristan, Tristan this is our coffee- God Luke."  
  
They greeted each other. "Okay Rory, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"See you Tris." she called out to him. "Bye Luke, thanks again!"  
  
"No prob, any time."  
  
"Bye Jess!" she yelled towards the back.  
  
"See ya Rory!" she left and then, "Hey Luke I'm done. I'm gunna go upstairs okay?"  
  
"Yeh fine Jess," knowing perfectly well he would snak out the window to see Rory. He didn't mind tonight though. Maybe Jess could get some answers.  
  
~5 Minutes Later Alley Meeting Place~  
"So what's up Rory. I know its not school, this time. Is it about this Tristan guy? He still harrassing you?" he asked sliding down to the ground.  
  
"Yes it's about Tristan, and yes and no about the harrassing me. I'm so confused Jess!" she sat and leaned against him. "At first I despised him, then he just bugged me, then at Madeline's party and the kiss. I thought maybe we could be friends. We are going to go to this concert together this summer, but I think this play will ruin it."  
  
"Romeo and Juliet?"  
  
"Yeh because at the end we ahve to kiss, well he kisses me. Today we preacticed and, Jess, it was justa peck but the feeling I got. I never felt like that with Dean, even I can't deny it."  
  
Jess contemplated this. "Well I know he cares for you, even if he can't show it. I see it. Let me help you. Just find a way to get the three of us together. I'll do the rest."  
  
"Jess your the best."  
  
"Yeh I know." Jess was glad they could be together and not have feelings for each other. He knew he couldn't love her mnore than he did, but it was jsut a brother love. It was perfect. "I better get back, Rory. Just don't worry, I'll fix everything. Bye." He kissed ehr head and headed back to Luke's.  
  
She got up and walked home contemplating how she would get allt hree of them together. She knew Jess would want plenty of talk time so it had to be someplace like a resteraunt. Just them she thought of the carnival. It would be perfect! Lots of fun and lots of talking. Now, how to hook Tristan?  
  
TBC  
  
[If there are any mistakes in spelling I'm sorry I was rushed trying to get this to you guys! Sorry it took so long, I went out of town! Please Review!] 


End file.
